Visionario
by BellaRukia
Summary: Mikami no está exento de responsabilidad. Ha sido elegido por Dios para aplicar justicia en el mundo podrido. La Death Note es un arma letal, y él la tiene en sus manos. Sólo tiene que abrirla y comenzar a dibujar.


_Ay, qué melancolía. Hace mucho no publicaba algo sobre Death Note n.n_

_Esto es... ¿una viñeta? Sí, probablemente. Tenía esta idea en la cabeza hace meses, y tuve muchos momentos de inspiración para escribirla pero no sé, nunca me animé. ¿Será porque Death Note se me hace un fandom complicado? No me es fácil escribir sobre él, mucho menos sobre Mikami D: Pero tenía que sacármelo de encima antes de que me infectara; postergar la escritura de un fic es como un bicho que te pica y te pica y que hasta que no escribas algo no te deja en paz._

_Pienso que pudo haber estado mejor, y pensé que me iba a quedar más largo, pero verdaderamente necesitaba hacer algo diferente. Ojalá les guste, lo escribí como con hambre D:_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Death Note y sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Ôba y Takeshi Obata._

* * *

"Dios mueve al jugador, y éste, la pieza.

¿Qué Dios detrás de Dios la trama empieza

de polvo y tiempo y sueño y agonías?"

Jorge Luis Borges

* * *

**Visionario**

Mikami no está exento de responsabilidad. Ha sido elegido por Dios para aplicar justicia en el mundo podrido.

Todo lo que tiene que hacer Mikami es entrar en la habitación donde tiene el escritorio y la libreta y ponerse a dibujar los nombres que según Kira deben perecer.

_Kami._ Dios.

El nombre de la justicia y de lo que traerá paz y felicidad a la sociedad que él tanto abomina, son el milagro que él había estado esperando.

Mikami sabe que Dios lo ha visto y que confía en él, porque le ha confiado la herramienta del juicio que servirá para limpiar al mundo de sus iniquidades y maldades. La _Death Note_ no es sólo una libreta, la _Death Note_ es la libreta de la muerte, que llevará a su fin a los que no merecen vivir en el mundo. Así lo dispuso _Kami_, así lo cree él.

Tiene el hábito de las leyes y de mentar las buenas acciones. Mikami busca mantener los órdenes y desequilibrar la controversia ética. No debe haber bien y mal; debe haber bien, y para eso _Kami_ ha llegado al mundo, para limpiarlo de la perfidia y de la mediocridad que tanto lo corroen.

Lo que tiene en sus manos le ha sido dado para purificar. _Limpiar_, dirían los _yakuzas_ a los que mismo debe limpiar. Kira no es Kira, Kira es _Kami_, y él, Mikami, es su seguidor fidedigno. No existen cuestionamientos ni inquisiciones cuando de Dios se trata, porque Dios hace su trabajo y es irreprochable; redime al mundo de la corrupción, le confía a Mikami el poder para llevar ello a cabo, y los crímenes y maldades que habían colmado durante siglos perversos e infames a la humanidad, poco a poco pasan a ser hojas viejas y rayadas de la libreta de la muerte en la que él está escribiendo.

_Sakujô._

Él no da marcha atrás, su determinación de servirle a Dios es firme. _Kami_ lo ha elegido y él no lo decepcionará. Abracista y adorador, Mikami anhela fervientemente que toda la gente se convierta a Kira y le siga. Porque en el nuevo mundo de Kira, no hay lugar para nihilistas; aquellos que se abstengan al orden y a la justicia, serán castigados por él.

La _Death Note_ es un arma letal, y él la tiene en sus manos. Sólo tiene que abrirla y comenzar a dibujar lo que soñó desde niño.

_Sakujô._

Traza los kanjis con violencia y con decisión. Echa todos los nombres, que son como malas palabras, en las páginas que darán paz y felicidad al nuevo mundo. Ya no hay frustraciones ni decepciones humanistas para él.

_Sakujô._

Como si tener el poder de _Kami_ fuera poco, Dios también le ha otorgado el poder de otra entidad superior. Siente que todos sus sueños se harán realidad. Conoce los rostros y los nombres de todos los inductores de las malas acciones, traslada las identidades de esos rostros y esos nombres a la hoja que les da fin, y continúa en su ascética rutina de limpiar y corregir.

_Sakujô._

Lo hace con parsimonia, porque Kira triunfará y no hay razón de preocuparse. Ya nada de él es más importante que contribuir al juicio de Dios, todos sus deseos de ver un mundo mejor están siendo cumplidos gracias a él. Ya no habrá injusticia, no quedará maldad ni sufrimiento, no habrá disteísmo ni existirá la corrupción. _Kami_ reinará a los justos y él se encargará de ayudarle. Porque al igual que él, Mikami también es un visionario de la nueva y benigna humanidad. Al final de cuentas, era lo que él quería.

Las muertes eran benefactoras, porque la agonía sólo suponía continuar viviendo en un mundo regido por la mediocridad. Eliminar era necesario, era rudimental, y él estaba para eso.

Sólo tiene que ejecutar el verbo. Debe imprimir al criminal sobre el renglón y esperar a que sea eliminado.

Así lo ha dispuesto Kira, así lo hará él. Ése es Mikami, el hombre que mira a Dios.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer, se aprecian muchísimo los comentarios._

_Natali_


End file.
